


云端的林哈尔特/Over the Cloud

by JoJoJoy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJoJoy/pseuds/JoJoJoy
Summary: 贝雷特既是学校里的老师，又被特别聘请给海弗林格的嫡子——总是翘课的林哈尔特当家教，互相喜欢的两个人在家教时间幽会的无脑车。
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 13





	云端的林哈尔特/Over the Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> 真的很柴 车技惊人......地烂。ooc。

礼拜日午后阳光很温暖，漂浮的絮状云衬得天空更蓝了。贝雷特从马车上下来，海弗林格家的管家站在中庭的喷泉旁边静候着。贝雷特被特别请来给海弗林格家的嫡子做家庭教师已经一年多，伯爵家的礼节总是如此到位，尽管贝雷特在这一年间已经多次暗示自己不再需要管家等候带路，但每次还是有不同的人来这里等着他到来。

贝雷特倒希望等着的是他的学生，林哈尔特·冯·海弗林格。扬起一个无奈的微笑，贝雷特随着管家穿过宽敞的庭院和无数长而多拐角的走廊，来到林哈尔特的书房前。不等管家打开门，贝雷特转过身：

“就到这里吧，先生，谢谢你。”

管家并不多问——这估计也是伯爵家的礼仪吧，他只是点头致意，随后转身离开。

贝雷特打开门进入书房，果然，四四方方的房间里空无一人，只有角落一隅的天鹅绒的窗帘微微晃动，暗示着它后面那扇窗户是打开的。贝雷特对此并不意外，他走近那张衫木书桌，上面除了根本没动过的课本和干干净净的羽毛笔，还有一支新鲜的绿玫瑰。

贝雷特拿起那支花低下头嗅了嗅，上面仿佛还留着摘下它的人身上的味道。将花朵插进胸前的口袋，贝雷特将书房门反锁，然后再次走到窗前。叹口气，他手撑窗框，从那扇开着的窗户一跃而出。阳光一下充斥了视野，这个时间段，就连最喜欢撒野的小狗都在柱子的阴凉处打盹，贝雷特轻车熟路地顺着海弗林格家庭院的小路七弯八拐，来到宅邸北端的那座尖塔。

这里本来应该是个钟楼，可贝尔谷里斯伯爵家也有个相似的钟楼——海弗林格伯爵就把不愿把这里当钟楼了，可除此之外你还有什么地方需要一个塔呢？于是这地方就空了出来。

这件事情是林哈尔特第一次拉着贝雷特的手上到塔顶的时候告诉他的：

“你能想象吗，老师，就因为这个原因，这么大一片地居然一个能报时的钟楼都没有。”

“不过这样也挺好的，时间全靠自己的意愿和太阳的变化来掌控…..“

”既然父亲不喜欢这个塔楼，我就把它改成我的秘密基地啦。”

塔顶本该放钟的地方是个不小的空间，那里被林哈尔特放了一张柔软舒适的小床，并堆满了他的各种奇怪书籍、研究草稿、还有钓鱼用具。

“老师，这个地方我只告诉了你一个人，不能说出去哦。”

自己当时是怎么回复林哈尔特的呢，贝雷特一边在一尘不染的草坪小路上走一边回忆着。

噢，他当时好像亲了林哈尔特一口。贝雷特的耳朵有点发烫，不能再继续往下回忆了——即使没有人，他也不想下面支着帐篷在别人家的花园里走来走去。

之后这好像就成了两个人的惯例，只要家教时间林哈尔特没在书房里等贝雷特，他总会留下点什么东西——一般是花或者小纸条什么的，然后贝雷特就会到塔顶的房间里去找他。

贝雷特从胸前拿出那支花，开始顺着楼梯上到塔尖。塔楼真是个不错的地方，昏暗而略微有些潮湿的氛围令人心情平静。到达塔顶，贝雷特有些喘气，他伸手敲敲那扇木门。

无人回应。于是贝雷特伸手一推，门微微“吱呀”一声，向后滑开。

塔顶有个本来作为瞭望用的巨大开口，林哈尔特除了找人做了挡风的玻璃，没有多做别的修饰——连窗帘都没有。门一打开，贝雷特就看见那张纯白色的床仿佛漂浮在巨大窗户的中间。阳光下，从书籍里散开的微尘让这个空间变得更加如同幻境。

林哈尔特就趴在那张床上，被子只拉到腰处，光洁的背裸露在阳光下，随着呼吸一起一伏。

贝雷特开始不自觉地深呼吸——老天，林哈尔特就像个在云里收起翅膀的天使。林哈尔特的头发柔顺地散开着，一半脸埋在枕头里，他看起来睡得很香。贝雷特走到床边，在床沿轻轻坐下来。

一缕头发顺着床垫的下陷滑到林哈尔特的侧脸上，贝雷特伸手将那束头发拨到林哈尔特耳后。指尖划过青年的脸颊。林哈尔特的皮肤健康光滑，手感极佳，贝雷特止不住自己抚摸的手，指尖好像变得格外敏感，触感直击大脑。贝雷特觉得自己有点发热。

他从嘴角一路向上，摸到林哈尔特闭着的眼睛，细软的睫毛戳着手指带来一丝丝痒意。林哈尔特的睫毛很长，微微上翘，被阳光渡上一层暗绿色的光边。

贝雷特没忍住，低头亲上林哈尔特的眼睛。

林哈尔特眨眨眼，醒了过来。眼皮上温热柔软的感觉让他呼了一口气：

“嗯….老师…..?”

林哈尔特微微扬起头，贝雷特的嘴唇被睫毛轻刷，然后被含进了另一个人的两片嘴唇间。

林哈尔特只是轻轻含了含贝雷特的嘴就把他放开了。

“老师今天来的好早。”他坐起身来，靠在贝雷特的肩上，声音比清醒的时候稍低沉一些。

被子掀开一角，贝雷特看到林哈尔特线条流畅的大腿根部。

“你怎么睡觉不穿衣服！”贝雷特不知眼睛该往哪里看。

林哈尔特侧了侧身子，用踢开被子的那只腿去勾贝雷特的腿：

“因为今天想抱你。”

他们见面，并不是每次都做爱，有些时候只是林哈尔特躺在贝雷特腿上打盹、搂着贝雷特看书、间或闲聊几句偶尔亲他一下之类的——但只要林哈尔特想做这事儿了，他总是很直白。贝雷特不觉得讨厌或者意外，这可是林哈尔特，但他还是会有些害羞，更何况这些时间本来是让贝雷特来给林哈尔特上课的。

可是他喜欢和林哈尔特亲近的心情远远大于其他别的什么心情。每当林哈尔特向他求欢的时候，那双平时总是有些满不在乎地涣散着的眼睛，就会带着渴求、直勾勾地盯着自己。

贝雷特看到这样的林哈尔特就会有微小的颤栗爬上脊柱。他微微侧过头去亲林哈尔特的嘴唇：

“今天可以。”

于是林哈尔特伸手，开始脱贝雷特的衣服。他脱得慢条斯理，外套、马甲、衬衣….解开衬衣的扣子也漫不经心，一只手解，另一只手就轻轻隔着衬衣拂过贝雷特的上半身，侧腰、后背、最后来到胸前。贝雷特有点受不了他这样，只好挺着胸把乳头往林哈尔特手里送，然后自己脱掉了下装。

林哈尔特仰面坐着，背后垫着靠枕，见贝雷特光着身子上了床，他也只是用一只手臂揽住他老师的腰，轻轻把他往自己这里带：

“想老师在上面。”

于是贝雷特抬腿跨坐在林哈尔特的大腿上，两人先交换了一个深吻。林哈尔特很喜欢亲亲，这比起性爱还让他觉得自己和贝雷特如此亲密。他终于愿意放开贝雷特的舌头，又温柔地舔去对方唇角的津液，然后吸了一口老师微翘的下唇，才舍得离开。舔过下颌、颈窝、锁骨、然后把贝雷特的乳头含入嘴里。

林哈尔特不喜欢用牙齿咬他的老师，只是拿舌头抚慰着，有时用嘴唇去抿一抿柔软的乳珠。

“哈…..呜啊…啊…”

贝雷特上下摩挲着林哈尔特后颈的手透着一丝难耐。抬臀，他用自己半勃的性器去蹭林哈尔特的。

林哈尔特从他的老师胸前抬起头，咬了咬贝雷特的下巴。揽着贝雷特腰的手臂收紧，林哈尔特抬腰配合他的老师轻轻磨蹭着，另一只手揉了揉臀肉，探进了那条隐秘的细缝里。

贝雷特低低地“啊”了一声，嘴唇微张，林哈尔特缓慢地向里伸进一根手指，又仰头去吸老师的舌头。

不经意间，贝雷特的舌尖轻滑过林哈尔特的上颚，一阵难耐的痒意顺着耳根直冲林哈尔特的头顶，顺带着的热流冲往下体。

贝雷特的体内的指节陡然弯里一下，让他呼吸一窒，但他反而更卖力地舔弄起林哈尔特的嘴唇内壁来，还执意要和对方闪躲的舌头纠缠。

“唔嗯….老师…唔…..老师！”林哈尔特的眼睛因为欲望而聚集着点滴水汽，贝雷特看着他带着情欲的脸庞和因为忍耐而蹙起的眉尖，全身都开始发烫。

忍不住又吻了吻那簇迷人的睫毛，贝雷特环住林哈尔特的胸膛，抬臀塌腰，把头放在对方的颈窝里蹭了蹭。

林哈尔特再添一指，轻柔地按摩着贝雷特前列腺，同时横向扩张着紧致的甬道，另一支手在贝雷特的背上抚摸着，感受手掌经过时那些肌肉微小的痉挛。生理快感让贝雷特有点头昏，他微微颤抖着、呜咽着用鼻尖磨蹭林哈尔特的脖子，但同时不忘拿自己的手上下撸动着林哈尔特的性器。第三根手指进入的时候，扩大的饱胀感伴随着无力，贝雷特松开摸着小林哈尔特的手，转为环绕对方的脖子，全身心地攀附。

“啊哈….”喘息包裹着低吟，是天然的催情剂。林哈尔特按压前列腺的力道也加重了，贝雷特哼哼起来，绵长的快感伴随着空虚，全身的其他地方也在渴望着林哈尔特的肌肤。就着环抱的姿势，贝雷特用自己的胸口去蹭林哈尔特的乳尖。

“嗯哈…啊…嗯….”林哈尔特呻吟起来，他随即重重地戳了戳指头下的腺体，把手指抽出来，双手扶住贝雷特的腰，性器抵住穴口。贝雷特执着于乳尖磨擦乳尖，看着林哈尔特粉嫩的乳头挺立在逐渐绷紧的乳晕中间，这感觉有点让他上瘾。

挺腰，林哈尔特没入半根，贝雷特仿佛回过神般地绷紧了上半身，终于肯离开林哈尔特的乳头。

林哈尔特着迷地仰头盯着贝雷特流畅的颈部曲线，泛着潮红的脸颊和微微探出的舌尖。握着对方的腰往下轻按，一整根终于全数被吞下。

“啊….林哈尔特….”

阳光毫不掩饰地照进塔楼的房间，投下贝雷特蝴蝶骨、腰窝、浅浅隆起的肌肉的阴影。被湿热紧紧包裹的林哈尔特有些激动，胸膛剧烈起伏，双手用力，被握着的腰侧肌肤留下浅红的指痕。贝雷特轻轻去抓自己腰上的那双手，倒不是因为觉得疼了，他只希望林哈尔特放松一些。

林哈尔特仰起头想再要一个吻，他的老师低下头，贴着他的嘴唇：

“….唔嗯….林哈尔特…..一直塞在里面不太舒服。”

林哈尔特不喜欢兽类般原始的性交。对他来说，做爱的快感一半来自于和爱人交融时的彼此依靠和亲密无间。出于各种原因，贝雷特对林哈尔特总是如此温柔宠爱，一举一动里盛满的爱意泡得他心尖酸胀。他忍住快速抽插让自己更快撒种的动物本能，扶住贝雷特的腰开始缓慢进出，每一次都力度适中地碾过前列腺。

贝雷特开始低低地呻吟，他本来含着林哈尔特的嘴唇，腺体被刺激地时候想松开嘴叫出声可又舍不得，只好伸舌头去勾缠。林哈尔特一下一下进得重而缓，延长的快感让贝雷特眼眶发红。他又有些担心这么缓慢林哈尔特没那么爽，于是像是补偿似的埋头舔向林哈尔特的胸前。

“嗯…老师…啊哈….”

林哈尔特松开一只扶腰的手，插进贝雷特的海蓝色短发里，一边把胸口往对方嘴里送，一边开始加快抽插的速度。

等到贝雷特被顶得只能发出断断续续的气音，林哈尔特又放慢速度缓缓地压着前列腺。如此这般重复着，变化的快感席卷而来，贝雷特的前端溢出前列腺液，在空中悬挂一会儿滴落到林哈尔特的小腹上，他爽得蜷缩起脚趾。

肌肤相触的声音，抽插的水声，舔舐的声音充满了封闭的空间。明明是被阳光照射到的地方，却显得远离尘世。贝雷特的大脑在溺水般的快感里这样想到。就像林哈尔特一样。

在又一轮猛烈的顶弄中，林哈尔特忽然凑近贝雷特，开始低低地喘气：

“唔啊….老师….嗯哈….老师…贝雷特….啊..哈…”

贝雷特想可能林哈尔特要射了，于是也握住自己的下体用手掌摩擦，想要和他一起达到高潮。

又顶了几下，林哈尔特一下紧紧抱住身上的人。

等了几十秒也没等到射精，贝雷特被紧抱着，只好用手梳着林哈尔特散开的长发：

“怎么了？”

林哈尔特用脸颊蹭贝雷特的胸膛：

“…..有点累…..”

贝雷特扯了扯暗绿色的发丝：

“…….那我来吧。”

贝雷特的腹肌利落分明，起伏用力的时候会微微颤动，臀部肌肉协助运动缩紧又放松。林哈尔特舒服得直喘。贝雷特咬着下唇，只发出细长的鼻音。

林哈尔特抬手，从一块一块的腹肌边缘顺着马甲线向下，又从人鱼线回到腰侧。反反复复。

贝雷特痒得想笑，可一笑带着腹部颤动，肠道里的快感激增让他腰发软。

“….唔！….啊啊….哈哈哈哈…嗯…! 林哈尔特！”

贝雷特忍耐的眼角有些湿润，整张脸因为笑意而泛红。这样俯视的目光有些勾人。

他居然没有恼怒之类的，林哈尔特心想。他的老师握住自己的手腕，然后用了用力，把它们固定在林哈尔特的身侧，继续动着臀部。好像又担心林哈尔特觉得心里不舒服，贝雷特又俯下身来，从眼角到唇角，细细地亲林哈尔特的脸。

老天。

林哈尔特伸手去摸他老师的性器。然后终于翻身覆在贝雷特的上方。

“嗯…哈….林…林哈尔特…”贝雷特紧贴着搂住身上人，落在林哈尔特身上的吻没有断，但更加急促狂乱。

“老师…老师…哈….”

一阵猛烈地进出，林哈尔特抽出性器，在贝雷特的腹肌上磨蹭几下后射了出来。贝雷特闭着眼睛顶弄着，射在了林哈尔特的手里。

见贝雷特也射了，林哈尔特扑在他身上，如同最开始那样轻柔地含着贝雷特的嘴唇。

“….唔嗯..”贝雷特任林哈尔特舔着，阳光照在身上暖暖的。

林哈尔特从贝雷特身上下来，拿起手帕擦掉两人身上的精液和汗水，然后用被子盖住彼此。干燥蓬松的棉被总是令人舒适的。贝雷特抬手去搂林哈尔特。

阳光，软床，还有林哈尔特的体温都让人昏昏欲睡。

看着呼吸逐渐拉长的老师，林哈尔特低头亲了亲那双温柔的眼睛。

贝雷特醒来的时候，窗外已是夕阳西沉。林哈尔特不在床上，也不在这个房间里。贝雷特贪恋被窝的舒适，半眯着眼睛又躺了一会儿。原本立在窗边的渔具不在那里了。贝雷特笑了笑，他不觉得生气。林哈尔特这种无论什么时刻都不会消失的随性所欲只让他觉得可爱，你怎么能把一朵云固定在天空里呢，更何况自己还喜欢飘来飘去的云喜欢得不得了。衣服被整整齐齐地叠在床头。贝雷特一件一件穿上，从外套内侧的口袋里掏出怀表。

啊，已经这个时间了。

贝雷特还有明天的早课要准备，这里离他住的地方也不近，于是贝雷特下了塔楼，在海弗林格家的某个侧门叫了辆马车匆匆离去。可贝雷特充盈着爱意的脸太美了，年轻的马车夫扶他上车的时候都不好意思直视，估计明天就会有人传海弗林格家的哪个侍女和家庭教师之间隐秘之恋了吧。

贝雷特不知道这些，他看着马车窗外的火烧云，又想到他在钓鱼塘订购的新的珍稀饵料，明天去学校拿到就能给林哈尔特了。

只要他不翘课。

林哈尔特回到塔顶的时候，贝雷特已经离开有一会儿了。年轻人有些许懊悔，如果他当时没去钓鱼，抱着贝雷特多睡一会儿，他的老师会就这样留下来过夜吗？

放下渔具，林哈尔特摇摇头不再多想——谁让他当时就是特别想出去钓鱼呢。而且，他不想恳求这件事情，他总觉得有一天，贝雷特会自己留下来的，然后他们或许能溜回林哈尔特的房间，在那张充满林哈尔特气味的大床上享受一整个夜晚的时光。

林哈尔特坐在床边，天空逐渐转为深青色。原本叠放着贝雷特衣物的床头柜上放着一张纸条。林哈尔特拿起来看：

“花我带走了，明天记得来上课。——爱你的贝雷特”

**Author's Note:**

> 没了，好累。


End file.
